Just the Little Things
by NAVSO311
Summary: Just a bunch of little reveals and oneshots between our lovelies involving little gestures, habits, qualities, etc. that they pick up over time, except for the first one. That one is different./ Change of plans, these are all going to be little oneshots all fluff maybe angst if I have the heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OK DO** IT  
_

* * *

 _"How-How **dare** you?" Chat whispered, his eyes looking at her with so many emotions. "You were playing my heart! I bet you were gonna break it!" He scoffed, glaring at where Ladybug once stood; where Marinette_ currently _stood. "I fell in love with you **twice**. Two times. But I should have known better-" His voice became mocking. "'Adrien this! Adrien that!" _

_"No, Chat! No!" Marinette fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "You weren't supposed to know I'm Ladybug! Not like this! I love_ you! _Not Adrien!"_

 _"You've told me enough lies. I don't believe you **at**_ _ **all**_ _." He walked over to her and kicked her ribs. The kicking continued until Chat called for his Cataclysm. He brought it down to her face and she screamed. All Marinette could see was his Cheshire grin and his costume turning white..._

* * *

"C'mon, Adrien. You go first. Wake her up, ask her out, give her coffee, wait for her to react and then BAM! You and my little girl are dating!" Alya said with a grin, bumping her hips with his.

 _Okay, Agreste. You got this. This is just the girl who you visit almost every night. The one who has been getting better at talking to you. The girl you have a huge crush on. And it's her birthday. Okay, I can't do it, but I'll do it anywa_ y. Adrien thought, letting out a shaky breath. He climbed up the stairs to Marinette's room, followed by Alya, who squeaked.

"Nino! Stop that! Ass-squeezing is for making out only." Alya playfully scolded. The three went up to her room, to find her on the chaise with her back facing them. "Aww, she worked herself to sleep again." She was curled in a fetus position underneath a sheet and she appeared to be shaking slightly.

"Cupcake!" Nino whisper-yelled. "You awake?"

"No, Chat! No... I'm Ladybug... I love you..." She groaned in her sleep. A red sprite thing emerged from the sheets, a frantic look on it's face.

"Please! You guys are Marinette's best friends! I can't reach Chat Noir without Marinette being Ladybug but I think you guys will be able to wake her up. She's having a nightmare!" It- She cried, tears threatening to spill from her big, blue eyes.

Adrien looked to his shoes. "My princess... She's my lady?" He looked up to the sprite with wide eyes. "I fell in love with her twice?" Adrien couldn't help but grin. It fell as soon as he remembered the state she was in.

"Adrien, what are you talking about?" For once, Nino's voice was stern. Adrien gently put the tray of coffee that he had in his hand and his bag on the floor, but not before taking out his own kwami.

Tikki gasped. "Plagg!"

"Plagg, claws out." Instead of a shout, the saying was nothing more than a mere whisper. As he walked to her chaise, his clothes changed from his usual garb to that of Chat Noir. He tried to shake her awake, but failed. Adrien- _Chat_ sat cross-legged on the chaise, pulling her into his lap. He took her pinky finger into his mouth and bit down on the nail- _hard._ Marinette let out a blood-curling scream, one that came from bloody murder rather than a harsh bite. Alya was glad that Mari's parents were making a delivery.

 _"Chat!"_ She cried, her eyes opening. Her hands wove around him, crying into his shoulder. "I thought I lost you! You found out a secret and you were akumatized and then you- you- hic- I can't say! You'll hate me!"

"Princess, I could never hate you. I love you; you know that." Chat said, uncharacteristically quiet. Marinette froze. Alya and Nino stood there, coffee becoming colder by the moment.

"You love me too much. All I'll ever do is hurt you." She sniffled and buried her head deeper into his shoulder.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you killed me!" She shouted, finally looking up to him. "I dreamt of you finding out that I'm Ladybug and that you were _convinced_ that I was still hooked on Adrien and that I was only seeing you to break your heart again! You were akumatized and then Hawkmoth made you use your Cataclysm on me and then I died! You killed me! Why would I dream that? Chat, please! I am not good enough for you..." Tears streamed down Marinette's face as she hiccuped. She buried her head into the crook of his neck, taking him in.

"It's just your subconscious, Princess. Your worst fears appearing as your dreams- nightmares. I would never, _ever_ think that way of you. And I do deserve you. You are more than good enough for me. If anything, I'm the one who isn't good enough." He lightly made her face him, placing a light kiss on her lips. "I love you more than Agni loves Yue."

Marinette let out a single sob, this time, however, it was happy. "And I love you more than Yue loves Agni."

"I'm sorry, but no one loves more than Mother and Father." Tikki intervened, but she went ignored.

"I'm gonna release my transformation now, okay?" Chat felt her nod and smiled. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Plagg, claws in." Plagg flew out of his ring and to Tikki, hugging her tight.

"Little Sister!" He cried, nuzzling her.

"Am not! We were born at the same time!"

"Yes, but Mother named me first."

Tikki pouted, but hugged back, only pulling back when she heard a gasp.

"Marinette, Princess, Milady, I'm so sorry- mmmpphh!" Adrien started, but was cut off by a kiss.

"I'm glad that I wasn't the only one who was in love with two people who turned out to be the same one." Marinette smiled, her tears drying on her face.

Adrien cupped her face and looked into her bluebell eyes with his peridot ones. "Happy Birthday, my love." He pulled her in for a deep kiss and his hands went to her waist. Her hands went around his neck and she pushed him down so that she was laying on top of him.

"Okay, you guys have some explaining to do." Alya said from her seat on Nino's lap, who was sitting in Marinette's pink chair.

* * *

Ok so in this chap, marinette and chat have been a thing for a while and both were gonna reveal to the other eventually, but it didn't happen bc mari's nightmare happened. Sad, ik. They still had feelings for ladybug and adrien, respectively, cuz you know you cant just _forget_ your first love. It just dont happen. mini rant i guess: i prefer marichat over all of the other pairs in the love square bc i feel like marinette in her civilian form is more true to herself where as adrien as chat is more true to his true self, as well. i think that mari thinks that ladybug is 60000000x more confident that mari herself and we all know adrien is _very_ different from chat. its cute. and marichat. ok bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien has never actually _looked_ into Marinette's eyes; not like he is now.

After a year, the cat-themed superhero realized that his attempts to woo his lady were futile and decided to get over her- this led him to Marinette. She was always so sweet and caring; so nice and charming. The more time he spent with her, the more Adrien realized that his crush was more than a crush.

The day he decided to take action was a day similar to the one where they became friends; the same day he and Ladybug defeated their first akuma. It was raining harshly, the thunder booming outside their classroom windows. It was right before their first class, just has he, Nino, Alya, and Marinette were about to enter the classroom. Adrien grabbed the young designer's wrists, carefully looking into her eyes. That wasn't when he noticed it, however.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked, hoping Nino and Alya would get the hint. They did and quickly went into the room.

"What is it, Adrien?" She asked. Marinette's stutter and nervousness disappeared over time, once getting to know Adrien for the _absolute_ dork that he really is. Adrien grabbed her hands and gazed into her eyes. Eyes that seem _so familiar._ Almost _too_ familiar.

"Would you…" He began, leaning closer to look into her eyes. He squinted, before letting his mouth open again. "Ladybug?" Marinette sharply breathed in, tearing her hands away.

"How did you know?!" She cried. Adrien groaned and rubbed his hand over his face dramatically.

"Goddamnit, Mari, I fell for you _twice_!" He groaned again, before lighting up and laughing. He took her into his arms and spun her around. "I fell for you twice! Well, I fell the first time. I walked right into your direction when I took an interest in Marinette! You are so purrfect, milady." Adrien nuzzled into her neck and purred, smiling.

Marinette gasped, her own eyes shaky. " _Chat?!"_ She whispered, gasping. Adrien pulled away before taking a hand in his and kissing it gently.

"In the flesh." Adrien braced himself to be pushed away, but nothing came. Instead, a sniffle was heard. "Princess?" Adrien got up from his bow, to see Marinette crying. "Oh…" _She probably hates me now, way to go, loser._ The voice in the back of his mind said; it was the same one who told him that he was the reason his mother left. "I'll go, now…" Adrien began to head in the direction of the classroom when Marinette grabbed his arm and pressed her lips to his.

It lasted a few moments and Adrien pulled away first. He looked at her questioningly and Marinette sighed. "I fell for you twice, too, _mon chaton_. First you as Adrien and then you as Chat. I felt so bad for liking two boys at once, but that just meant that I fell in love with you twice! I never stopped loving Adrien and then I fell in love with Chat and I felt like such a bad person for liking two guys at the same time!" She pulled him into a tight hug and buried her head in his shoulder. "Goddamnit, I love you so much, you stupid cat." Adrien hugged her back, grinning as he did. He felt her smile into him and hug tighter.

"I love you, too, Purrincess." Marinette stiffened and broke from him and entered the classroom.

"Nope. Whatever we had, it's over. Your puns are horrible."

"Mariiii~" Adrien whined, following her. He pouted and caught up to the dark haired girl. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close, resting his chin on her head.

"Let go, you dork!" Marinette cried, playfully thrashing.

"Meow." She elbowed his ribs, hard. "Meow-ch! That hurt, Princess." She finally escaped his grasp and looked at his pouting face. Marinette cupped his face and pulled him down for a quick kiss, successfully turning the pout into a smile.

Alya let out a strange noise. Nino was looking at them with an amused smile. Chloe sighed, confusing Marinette for a moment. Kim smirked. "So when did this happen?" The Vietnamese boy asked in an amused tone.

"I, uhh, Mari, you tell them." Adrien said, blushing. He bent down and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

"Adrien and I roleplay. Live Action Roleplay. He has a thing for my character and mine for him, as in Adrien, not his character, but he got over that one and wanted to talk to me, Marinette, about something. I don't know how, but he recognized me. Not complaining, but how, Kitty?" Marinette had sometime lifted his face up and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

He cupped her face and his blush faded. "I'd recognize these big, bluebell eyes anywhere. Mask or no. I've just never gotten lost in Marinette's like I did with your… Character's." Adrien stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and most of the girls in the class awwed. Marinette giggled and pushed him away.

"You are a hopeless romantic."

"Only when it comes to you, milady."

"So what did you roleplay as?" Ayla asked, barely forming the words because the only thought in her head was _Holy shit the only thing that could make this day better is Ladynoir._

"Well, my dear Marinette was Princess Malina of a land far, far away and I was her knight in shining lea-armor." No one, save for Marinette, noticed his slip-up. She giggled.

"In our little group, we had our mentors. I forgot the name of Dark Knight's- I mean Adrien's- mentor, but mine was a pixie named Tikki. She is so cute and she _lives_ off of cookies and sweets. How she isn't fat, I have no idea." Marinette patted her purse, and got poked in the hip by her kwami.

"Mine was a pixie named Plagg. His life-force is cheese." Adrien looked to Nino. "He's why I always smell like it. And Plagg's a total dork. If he were an animal he would be a cat. I mean, he's even sat in boxes when we have them. _It's so annoying because he even eats catfood sometimes_. It shouldn't be healthy. I swear-"

" _Mon minou_ , stop." Marinette pressed a finger to his lips and smiled. She turned to Chloe. "Just curious, what was that smile for?"

The rich girl laughed. "I was honestly really worried. I thought Adrien was gay and I didn't want any girls to make any advances on him."

Alya blinked. "Wow… I don't know if that's considerate or not."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm straight as Nath's hair." Adrien said, smiling.

"No, you're not. I remember, sometime before you started school, you were saying how you would totally go gay for Chris Evans. I would totally go straight for him, not gonna lie." Chloe laughed, examining her nails. The blonde lit up and gasped. "I don't need to act straight, anymore! Wait, but Adrien!"

"What, Chlo?"

"Marinette was the girl I told you about a few years ago."

"The one you had a crush on and asked me for advice?"

"Yeah. Your advice sucked. You said to follow my heart. My heart said to be a fucking dick to the girl I think is literally the best person on Earth. And Marinette hasn't even been akumatized, she is a goddess and a saint." Chloe sank in to her seat. "Anyway, I was thinking that if I could keep Marinette away from Adrien long enough, Marinette would get over him and then be all sad and then I could go comfort her and bam she falls in love with me. Then we would have two, no, three kids, a cat, a dog, and a hamster!" Chloe looked into the distance with dreamy eyes. She soon came to her senses and blushed deeply. "Shit." She shrugged, the blush leaving her face. "Oh, well. You're with Adrien. My two most favorite people on the world are a couple. I wanna be a groom's woman, I'll be waiting. I understand if I'm not the best woman, I've been a real bitch lately."

Marinette stared with a slack jaw and was about to retort, but Mme Bustier entered the room. "Okay, class, time to start learning." Most of the students groaned, all going back to their respective seats. "You can finish your conversations during lunch."

* * *

 _ **They did and then everyone realized that Chloe is a terrible flirt. and that she's a weeb like adrien but PLOT TWIST she got adrien into anime.**_


End file.
